Tribute of the Sixty Eighth
by Cartega
Summary: Marina Calder has been selected to represent District Four in the 68th Hunger Games. Even with the help of Finnick O'Dair as her mentor, she will have to do everything in her power to get back to her loved ones. Will it cost everything she has? *Rated T for Hunger Games violence, no language or explicit content*
1. Reaping Day

I'm not nervous, even though I have every reason to be. This is the day that brings nightmares, anxiety, and strife. It breaks families, hearts and hope: Reaping Day. I toss the thin covers off and get out of bed. I step over my two sisters, Cassie and Coral, asleep on the floor. We take turns on who gets the bed. I would sleep on the floor every night, but they insisted that I should be a part of it. I slip out the door and creep down the stairs. My parents are already up, dark circles under their eyes. They couldn't sleep either. it's my brother's first year in the Reaping, my fourth. We already lost my older brother to The Hunger Games when I was seven. This day holds pain for my parents I know I couldn't bear. I don't know how they manage it. We barely make it by now. Marius had to sign up for tessera this year. I can barely stand the thought of it. I hated to do it, but we had to eat. My mother nods in greeting as she slices a small loaf of bread for breakfast and my father slides a mug of coffee across the table. I stare at it. Coffee is expensive, and I haven't had it since I got a job at the tack shop as a reward when I was thirteen.

"Drink," he says. "A bright spot for your day."

I laugh humorlessly, "Thanks." I sip and have to get used to the bitter taste. It's a good bitter though, and I sip again. I sit down at the table and my mom joins us. We sit in silence, trying not to think of the inevitable "what if's" that fill your mind on a day like today.

Our small wooden clock chimes the hour, telling us it's time to wake my siblings so they can get ready for the Reaping. I feel my heart drop with every step up the stairs. I ask my parents if I can wake up Marius, so they go to wake up the girls. The door creaks as I turn the worn door knob. Marius turns to see who it is. He is already dressed in his best clothes and his eyes are red. He sniffs, trying to hide his tears. I try to pretend that I don't notice and say lightly, "Hey, you're up early for once. I expected to find a monster wrapped in a blanket."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep that well," he replies. I sit down on his bed, not knowing what to say. "Marina...what if…"

"Shh. It won't be you. If it's anyone, it'll be me," I feign a smile. "I seriously doubt it, though. I've already escaped it for three years."

"That doesn't mean anything," he whispers, on the verge of tears. I sigh, the pretending game is up.

"I'd volunteer for you, if I could." I say.

"No. You would have to stay. I...I wouldn't be missed."

I place my hands on his shoulders and turn him so that he's facing me, "That's not true. You know that's not true."

"Yeah. I know, but it would be a lot easier, wouldn't it?"

I look at him sadly, when did he become so old? What he said was true. It would be a lot easier if we wouldn't be missed. I jealously think of Delmare Peters, a boy in my class at school. He's been living on the street since his parents died. He's always making trouble-cussing at kids, breaking windows...No one would really miss him if he was reaped, and in the world we live in now, isn't that the best way to live?

"We're leaving in ten minutes," is all I can think of saying as I leave his room. The girls are changing in my parents' room, so I enter mine. My closet closely resembles a hole in the wall. Two dresses and a pair of pants hang on a rack my father constructed. I reach out my arm to pick the blue dress when my mother comes in holding a creme flowing dress. Looking closer, I see flowers etched inside the stitching.

"I found this in my closet the other day, and I thought it would fit you," she explains.

"It's beautiful," I answer, taking it off the hanger and slipping into it. She zips it up for me and I face her.

"You're beautiful. This is the dress I wore the day…" She doesn't finish, and she doesn't have to. She was wearing it the day that changed our lives forever- Matt's Reaping Day. I wipe a tear from her cheek and smile. "Thank you. I'm sure everyone in town will think it's lovely." My mother nods and pulls some pins out of her hair. Her blonde hair falls in a wave, and she motions for me to turn around. She pulls my bangs back and fastens them.

"Something simple," she says.

"Something simple," I repeat. There's a clamor from downstairs, which means everyone is ready to leave. I sigh, knowing that my life might be changed forever in an instant. We walk down the steps and join the rest of our family. My father, sisters, and brother are already waiting at the edge of the road. I start to join them, but turn back to see my house once more, just in case it will be my last glance of my home.

The walk is only a few minutes, but it seems like an eternity today. We trudge along in silence, nodding to neighbors. The salty air isn't as inviting and uplifting as it usually is. I watch the ocean waves crashing and then retreating back from the shore, and I can't help but think of the futility of it all. It comes and goes, never really achieving anything. I wonder if that's a metaphor for life as we enter the town square. I guide Marius to the tables to sign in and lead him to the area full of terrified twelve year olds. Some are trying to talk nervously, others are staring off into the distance, they all look nauseated. I reach the section for the sixteen year olds, and am greeted by a few friends from school with nods and half smiles. Nerissa moves to stand beside me and grabs my hand.

"It's Marius' and Adrian's first reaping. I've never been so nervous about this day. I thought it was bad my first time."

"I know," I agree completely. I can save my own skin, but Marius? No one can harm him. Not after Matt's death.

Nerissa elbows me, "Look who's waving at you!"

I turn to the left to see Seaweed Clark failing to discreetly attract my attention. Every girl notices and whispers. I turn red and wave back. He smiles and suddenly the butterflies in my stomach is a pleasant feeling. It disappears as soon as the District Four escort takes the stage. Vada Kingsley, her sparkly, capitol blue heels clacking on the wood floor, finds the microphone and does her usual speech about the power and greatness of Panem, justifying the Hunger Games and making it seem glorious. I'm distracted by Seaweed Clark winking, making silly faces at me, and the well tailored shirt he's wearing. He points at my dress as Vada starts the short movie that follows her pep talk and gives me a thumbs up. I roll my eyes and smile at him, nudging my head toward the screen. I watch the clip and suddenly my heart sinks like a rock. Vada will choose a name and it could be mine. It could be Marius'. It could be Nerissa, or Adrian or Delmare, or the boy across the street. I feel my panic rising and I grab Nerissa's hand. She squeezes it as the screen fades to black. With the clack of her heels, Vada is heading toward the container of names. I slow my breathing down. One in a thousand. Even if I'm picked, I have to stay calm. Thank God Cassie and Coral aren't in. Vada reaches her hand in. She goes straight to the bottom this time. She pauses, takes a breath, and opens the card. I look down, and the silence is agonizing.

"Marina Calder," she says calmly.

Calmly. She has sent me to death without hesitation. I am frozen in my tracks. Nerissa is letting go of my hand, but I cling to it with all that I have. Everyone is staring at me, and I feel like I'm about to puke. I see Seaweed pale, and I must be going crazy because I'm half smiling at the thought of a someone with dark skin looking pale. I hear Peacekeepers and all of a sudden I realize that they're coming for me, and if I'm going to be a competitor in this sickening game I have to be stronger than that. I let go of Nerissa's hand and somehow I'm remembering how to walk. I make it up the stairs of the stage and that's when I hear my mother's wail. My dad, my sweet _aithar_ , wraps her and the sobs are muffled. Vada places me to her right and congratulates me. I barely hear the words. My lip is quivering and I feel my hands shaking. I scan the crowd for Marius and his face is taut with held in grief and pain. I feel tears burn my eyes, but I manage to blink them away. I hear the clacking of Vada's heels once more and I know she's picking my fellow tribute. I turn my head just enough to see her electric blue nails draw the slip of paper.

"Braley Brine!" Vada says. If it's possible, my heart drops even lower. Braley laughs and claps his hands. It is a horrible contrast to the eery silence. Braley is simple minded, as harmless as a butterfly. There's no rule that exempts him from the Games, and the Peacekeepers come to collect him. He has no idea what he's been chosen for. I can't help but be selfish for a moment and curse my luck. My one possibly ally and friend from home has the mind of a child. I hear the cry of Braley's sister- his only caretaker. She's pleading the Peacekeepers, Vada, anyone to make an exception, volunteer for him. Braley shushes her and touches Vada's sparkling dress.

"Shiney!" he says with delight.

Vada slaps his hand away, "Yes. Well, let's give a big round of applause for this year's District Four tributes for the sixty eighth Hunger Games!"

There is weak applause like every year that cannot hide the sobs and screams of the families. My family, and Irma Brine, those are their voices. I try and make my way off the stage, but I'm stopped by peacekeepers. Vada grabs my arm and leads Braley and I into the Justice Building. The doors shut behind us with such finality that I can only associate it with the end of my life.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Let me know what you think by reviewing. I will be updating soon. ~Cartega**


	2. Inside the Justice Building

**Author's Note: See, I told you I would update quickly! Thanks for reading. ~Cartega**

Vada Kingsley opens an oak door and drops Braley off.

"The poor boy," I heard her say as she turns a key into the lock and nods for the peacekeepers to stand guard. I hear Braley banging on the door and yelling for his sister. Across the hall is another door for me this time. She opens it wide and I step inside. I inhale sharply, the room was identical to the one we had said goodbye to Matt in. I can still see him sitting on the couch in the corner, head down and distraught. I lift my hand to my cheek where he kissed me last.

I'm driven back to the present with Vada's calm voice talking to me, "You know the drill, I suppose. An hour for goodbyes. Family and friends. I will warn you, there will be cameras at the station. Don't get too...messy with your tears. Impressions are everything. I'm looking forward to working with you, Marina." She leaves and I hear the lock click. I had suppressed every emotion until this point. I rush to the opposite side of the room and find myself sinking my knees. Hot, salty tears stream down my face. My nose runs, and I let it. I am being sent to the Capitol to fight to the death. I will almost certainly die. I rock back and forth, trying to wrap my head around this. I want to live. Marius, Cassie, Coral, and my parents- I can't leave them. That's when their faces swirl in my mind that I can't lose. My family, Nerissa, Adrian, Reathe, Seaweed. I have to come back to them alive. I stand up, wipe my nose, and slow my breathing. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. The doors open, my first visitor. I expect it to be my parents, but it's not. It's Irma Brine. She steps to me so quickly, I take a step back. Her eyes are desperate and she grabs my arms.

"He's already dead, Marina," Irma says. I nod, knowing it's the truth. I try to loosen her grip on me, but she tightens her hold. She unfolds my clenched fist and turns my palm open. She puts a small, green pill in it.

"What's this?" I ask, looking down on it.

"A failed fish birth regulator. It turned out to be poisonous. Before my father died, he was developing it. I saved some in case…" Irma trails off.

I already know how she was going to finish it, "In case Braley was reaped."

She nods, tears spilling out. "This was his last year! He's eighteen! He was going to make it without getting reaped. He was going to live a full life with me. Braley won't last a minute in there. He doesn't understand. You've got to do this, Marina!" Irma whispers intensely, a wild look in her eyes. I stare at the pill and all it's implications. She's asking me to kill her brother. A mercy killing, but murder all the same.

"I can't kill him!" I say, keeping my voice low, but intense.

"The pill will slow his heart rate down until stopping it completely. No pain, Marina, or far less than he would experience. Please, I'm begging you. Slip into his drink after a meal. Let him experience the capitol food. It will make his whole day."

"Irma.." I begin to tell her I couldn't possibly poison Braley, then I realize, I'm going to be doing things like that in a matter of days, for far less honorable reasons than sparing a simple boy from pain. I slip the pill in my bra because my dress doesn't have pockets. Irma looks me dead in the eye and I nod. She wipes her tears away and leaves the room. As the peacekeepers shut the door behind her, I make eye contact with her. "You have to promise!" she yells, eyes turning wild once more. She charges the door, but the peacekeepers block her from entering again. "Promise, Marina!" Irma is hysterical. She's kicking the guards and I hear a scuffle and the familiar sound of the lock clicking. Loud footsteps seep through the walls and Irma's screaming, "Promise!" over and over again.

I sit down on the couch and look down at the floor. If anyone finds out I was the one that killed him early, I'm as good as dead. Then again, aren't I already?

The hour is ticking away. I hear the doors open and my siblings burst into the room, tears pouring down their little faces. I put on my brave face for them. I have to assure them that I'll be ok. The twins tackle me in a hug, but Marius stays back.

"Are you going to be gone like Myria's brother?" Cassie asks, her voice trembling.

My voice is shakey, "No, honey. I'll be back before you know it."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Coral says, clinging to me tighter.

"Of course. Don't worry about me. I'm just taking a trip, think of it like that," I hug them, trying to make sure they'll remember this last moment happily. I study their faces, their round faces and chubby cheeks. They have my blonde hair. One with curls, and the other has only a slight wave, like me. I kiss them both on the cheek, hug them separately and send them back to my parents. Marius just stands there.

"You just lied to them."

"They're six, Marius. They're scared enough," I say, walking closer to him. He's fighting tears. I can't cry in front of him. He'll be the oldest if I don't make it. I pull him into a strangling hug instead. "You've got to be strong. Mom and Dad need you. The girls need you. You're the oldest now."

"That's not true, don't say that!" Marius cries.

"It could be, but I promise, Mare, I will do everything to come back to you. I won't back down. I can't guarantee anything, but I will be a competitor in these Games."

He buries his head in my arms, "You can't die!"

"I promise I won't make it easy for them, Mare, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to forgive me for anything I do in there. That's the first thing. The second thing is, you have to be the rock of our family these next couple of weeks, okay?"

"Okay," he says. I lift his chin up and studies his face. He looks like my father, while I resemble my mother. His unruly red hair is in his eyes, and I hold his boyishly calloused hands in mine. I kiss his forehead and he heads for the door. Before he leaves, I stop him.

"One more thing, Marius."

"What is it?"

"Get a haircut. Tulia loves your brown eyes, and that mane of yours covers it up."

Marius blushes, "Shut up, Marina." He smiles, and the peacekeepers shut the door. They open and my brother is gone. My parents enter and I see their eyes take in the room. My mother winces, and my father looks pained. I'm the one that does the embracing.

"We're so proud of you, Marina. We love you," my mother says, stroking my hair.

"Thank you for everything that you do for me, both of you. I'm going to do my best to come home," I promise.

"What else can we ask?" my father replies.

"No more tears," I say, wiping away theirs. "Whatever happens, I'll see you again, one day. Matt will be there with me, too."

"I'm so sorry, honey. We...we love you," my dad says.

"I love you. Go to Mare and the twins. They need you more than you know. I'll be okay. _Beannacht, máthair agus athair_." I kiss them both, hold them tightly one last time, and as they leave me, I say goodbye to the security they gave me forever.

I curl up on the couch, vowing not to cry again until this nightmare is over. I take it back, for the rest of the day. I have to take one day at a time. The hour is slowly winding down, and when the door swings open, I assume it's Peacekeepers. I'm wrong. The sound of boots doesn't fill the room. I look up to see, of all people, Seaweed Clark. I've never seen him so sober. He sits down next to me, and we both look at each other.

After a stifling silence, he speaks, "You just had to do it, Marina, didn't you?"

"What?" I ask, taken aback.

"You had to steal my heart and then try and take off with it," he shakes his head, feigning disbelief. "It just won't work. You can't trick me so easily, Mari."

I'm so surprised, pleased, and sickened at the same time, I only manage to blink in reply.

"There's only one way to make this right," Seaweed continues. "You're just going to have to come back for me." He says it's so simply, I can't help but smirk at it's absurdity. "It's the least you can do, Mari. This heart thievery could possibly be a capitol offense. I just might press charges, that's how serious this is to me." I can't breathe, but it's not out of terror. Actually, it might be, just a different kind. Seaweed tenderly tucks a loose strand behind my ear and starts leaning in. Yes, this is a whole new kind of terror I may never experience again. He presses his lips to mine, and all I can feel is secure, which is the last thing I should be feeling, considering my circumstances. I never want this to end, but I know it will when I hear keys jangling from outside. I swear that the sound of the key turning and unlocking the door will be in nightmares. Seaweed pulls away as the peacekeepers enter.

"Oh, by the way, I'm taking you to the Ice Sea Swing next year. That's two things you have to come for now." He kisses my forehead, and a guard puts his hand on his shoulder and jerks him away. Seaweed raises both hands, palms up defensively, "I'm going, I'm going." He turns around before stepping into the wall. The Peacekeepers are shutting the doors, but he stretches his whole body so he can see me as long as possible. "I love you, Mari. Come back alive! You've gotta come back alive!" The doors close, and I'm left feeling more alone than ever. I run my finger across my bottom lip, wanting that sense of security back. I hear Braley out in the hall, yelling for Irma and I know they're coming to get me, too. Five peacekeepers enter my room and surround me. They lead me to the back of the Justice Building, and I know where we're headed. The train, and then after that, the Capitol.

 **Author's Note: Review! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what needs to be improved, etc. ~Cartega**


	3. To the Capitol

A sleek, black car is waiting for us and a peacekeeper opens the door for me. How sweet of them to politely send me off to my foreseeable demise. I slide into the opposite seat in the back and Braley has to be forced inside. The disgruntled body guards slam the door shut and the driver starts the engine. Braley's cry is turning into a sob. He kicks the door and bangs on the window begging for Irma. I try and calm him, telling him it will be alright, lying straight through my teeth. He doesn't understand that he's going straight to his death, that I'm going straight to my death. 23 of us aren't going to live in a matter of days. Braley finally quiets, but tears still fall. He whimpers and calls for Irma, so I suggest we play a game that I always played with the girls and Marius.

"Good! Now we have to find something that starts with a 'C'!" I say.

Braley laughs and makes a circle with his finger.

"Car?"

"Uh huh!"

"Alright. What's the next letter?"

"D!" he replies with pride. The car starts to slow, and I look at the driver in the front view mirror. He gives me a terse nod, and my heart sinks. We're at the train station. More peacekeepers, the sight of them make me sick at this point, march to the car. The door is opened by a guard.

"Door!" Braley exclaims in excitement. The Peacekeeper waits impatiently for him to get out of the car, but he doesn't budge.

"Yes, good job. We're going to get on a train now, Braley, so we need to get out of the car."

He shakes his head, "I want to keep playing, and Irma."

"We can still play on the train, Braley. We won't stop until we get to the last letter of the alphabet. Let's see… what letter is that?"

He thinks for a moment as he undoes his seatbelt, "Z?"

"That's right. Just follow the guards and we'll be on the train in no time!"

"Irma?" he asks.

"You'll see her soon, I promise," I lie. I can feel the pill against my chest and I fidget in discomfort.

"Ok!" he says cheerfully, getting out of the car and following the peacekeepers. I scoot to the other side of the car and clamber out of the car. My legs are like jelly. I've never been inactive for that long in a while. There isn't a lot of sitting in District 4, unless you're in a fishing boat. We're always doing something, whether it's weaving nets or untangling fishing reel. I stumble on the back of a peacekeeper's heel, not paying attention. He grunts, and I don't bother to say sorry. I forgot about people being at the stations when tributes leave for the capitol. Cameras flash and there's loud chatter as we get on the platform. Braley starts babbling again, asking for his sister. I push aside the peacekeepers and reach him before I can get in trouble. I come beside him and hold his hand. He settles down, pointing at things starting with an "E". I rub his back and agree with him as the guards get us on the train and news reporters from the capitol press us for answers and generally overwhelm me. We're left alone in a compartment, and the silence is a blessing. Braley rests his head on my shoulder, covering his ear with his hand.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Braley," I say with a smile. "Hmm..This one will be hard. You ready for the challenge? We need to find something that starts with an F."

"Finnick!" Braley says immediately.

"What?" I ask. "Odair? He's not here, silly. We need something we can see!"

"Finnick!" He insists.

I notice he's not looking at me, Braley is looking behind me. I turn to see what he's seeing. I jump back, Finnick Odair is three inches away from my face.

"Hi," he says seductively.

I pull away, disgusted.

"Sorry, I was just smelling your hair. Sea air, hibiscus, and is that is a hint of lemongrass I detect?" Finnick asks, leaning in closer. "It smells like home." He takes another whiff, "Oh, yep. Definitely lemongrass. You'll be the most aromatic tribute in the arena, Marina Calder."

I turn my head away from him, "I didn't see you at the Reaping. Are you our mentor?"

Finnick polishes his nails on his shirt, "Oh, I haven't been to a public ceremony in years. Distracts too many people, you know?" There'd be too much screaming, and it wouldn't be from the reaping."

"Oh, I forgot! I'm not worthy!"

"Geez, lemonhead. You really have a low opinion of me, don't you?"

Braley bursts into laughter and claps his hands, "Lemonhead! He called you lemonhead, Lemonhead!" I titter with him and face Finnick again. I expect to see repulsion in his eyes, instead I'm surprised to sense compassion, genuine care.

"Is he…?"

"Sweetest boy alive. Just a little...simple minded," I explain.

He shakes his head, "It's sick. He should have been exempt. Then again, this whole thing is sick." I cock my head a bit. I didn't know victors talked that way, Finnick especially. He's the golden boy of the Capitol. Maybe I'm wrong about him, but it still doesn't make him any less vexing at the moment. The compartment doors slide open and attendants pour in. Two guide Braley to his own, and two take me to the opposite side of the female ones try not to look at Finnick too much, but their side glances are fairly obvious. He smiles at one and I could see her heart popping right out of her chest. I roll my eyes at him, and he shrugs a bit while giving me an alluring smirk. As we walk down the hall, they giggle girlishly, and I try to contain my deep annoyance for every single one of them. They attempt to make conversation with me, asking me if I'm excited, if I need anything, and I don't respond to see if their pointless chatter will ever stop. It doesn't, and I feel my head pounding due to their lack of intelligent conversation. Thankfully, they stop and open a door for me, and I step into my quarters for the day journey.

The train ride is a blur. I remember faintly having a decadent meal and only thinking of a pig being fattened for a banquet. I tried slipping the pill Irma gave me during the meal, and failing. I would have to do it in the Capitol. As I lay on my bed in the compartment, I see a glittering lake out the window. I feel the train moving left sharply, and my view is blocked by trees. When it clears up, I see the Capitol in all it's splendor. The buildings are practically sparkling, and tower above the clouds. Each building seems to be trying to one up each other in height. I notice the train slowing down, and with a sigh, I leave my compartment. Before going, I take one last look at the mirror. I fix a flyaway hair and pull down the bottom of my dress to make it even all the way around. Everything is about impressions now. I have to be striking if I want sponsors to notice me right away. As much as I don't like Finnick Odair, I'm thankful to have him as my mentor. I'm sure to get support just because of his loyal fans. His girls won't be able to stand him being upset if he loses his mentee, which reminds me, I should start sucking up to him if I want to stay alive.

"What a perfect day for you two to arrive in the Capitol! The camera lighting is perfect," Vada Kingsley said crisply. Her blue heels are now replaced with neon yellow boots and her sparkly dress was gone. Instead she was wearing a skin tight black jumpsuit. Her eyes have neon yellow flecks in them now. The Capitol astounds me. With all the money and resources District One has, they use it all to invent a new eye color.

"Sunshine!" Braley says ecstatically, pointing out the window.

"We'll be out soon," I promise him. The train slows down completely.

"Finnick, stop preening yourself!" Vada chastens. Finnick drops his hand away from his hair. Vada turns her back, and Finnick sticks out his tongue out at her and continues to comb his hair. Braley doubles over in uncontrollable giggles, and I can't help but smirk. The train doors begin to open. Vada is hissing last minute instructions through her teeth.

"Smile! Wave! Follow me!"

I get out first, and I'm blinded by camera flashes. Oddly colored people are screaming my name, reaching their hands out to touch me. They grab my hair, but it's no comparison to the attention Finnick is getting. Girls, women, old ladies, and grown men are sobbing in hysterics when he steps off the train. He flashes them his famous smolder, and two middle age women actually faint. I roll my eyes, and stop until Vada can get ahead of me and Braley can be next to me. He's oddly quiet, but he takes my hand and we wade through the station. I point out things to him and ask him what letter they start with all the way until we reach the Hunger Games Training Center. We walk through the magnificent front doors and go straight for the elevators. Vada presses the floor button 4 and we start going up. I'm surprised that Braley is so calm. Maybe the Capitol has given him some new drug. Have they cured him using their advanced medicine just for the Games.

My face is going to break if I smile anymore, so I try to do my best smirk-mysterious, tough. Finnick laughs at me, and tries to disguise it as a cough. He motions for me to cut it out, so I go back to beaming. Braley is now walking so slowly, I have to lessen my pace. My smile wavers. He's been so good at keeping up until now. Something is wrong.

"Hey, we're almost in there, Bray. Let's walk a little faster. How about this? We do a three legged race, only we're tied by our hands and not our feet. Hold our hands high, like the victors we are. They'll love it!"

"Irma," he whispers.

"You'll see her really soon. Do you want to race, Braley?"

He shakes his head. It isn't like him at all. He loves games, especially races. He always wins when our school had Beach Day once a year. It's every boy in his grade's goal to beat him, but they never do.

I feel a hand on my back, urging us forward.

Vada clucks her tongue, "We have a schedule to keep and my reputation at stake. Please, Marina. Hurry along!" Her smile is dazzlingly white as she hisses this in my ear. Finnick sees me struggling to goad Braley. He flexes his muscle for the crowd. A mass frenzy ensues- I see at least three more faint. He flashes his winning smolder and lifts Braley like a sack of flour. His bicep ripples, causing a girl that looks Marius' age to fall at Finnick's feet in worship. He winks at her as security pulls her off his legs. We make it to the glass double doors into the training center, finally. Guards immediately protect the entrance.

"Are you alright, Braley?" I ask, I notice a thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Tired," he replies, eyes drooping.

"I don't blame you, hon. I could use a cat nap myself, but there's lots to do! First..." Vada consults her clipboard, but Finnick interrupts her.

"Braley needs to rest. He should go to his room immediately."

"There is no room for rest. This is the Hunger Games!" Vada says indignantly.

"Hey, I'm his mentor, Kingsley. If I say he needs rest, he gets it. Your job is to make it work, so go make it work," Finnick replies coldly.

"Well, I never!" Vada mumbles to herself about rude little victors as she presses a button on a device hooked to her ear. A screen is projected in front of her. Five faces are displayed, and she chooses one. She starts talking rapidly to him, and he nods, like he's actually there. I recognize the device now. Nerissa's father has one. He manages the main docks of our village. It works like the telephone in the City Hall and the cameras used to record the Games.

"C'mon. You need to rest, too," Finnick orders, leading me by the hand to the elevators.

"I'm fine," I answer.

"No, you're not. Listen to me," I've never seen Finnick O'Dair so serious. His look is so intense, I avoid my eyes. "You are not fine. Not until I come to get you. Things are going to get messy. It's my fault, but I couldn't let you do it. I can protect myself, but you can't. It's hard enough winning the Games without the Capitol out for your blood."

"Finnick, what are you talking about?" I ask, alarmed. Braley's eyes are closed. My hand flies to my chest. The pill! Irma's poison. I can't feel it. It's not in my bra where I put it a few short hours ago. The elevator doors open with a friendly ding, and I want to throw up the food from the train.

Finnick nods, confirming my worst thought. He found the pill and gave it to Braley. It was my burden to bear! I failed Irma. And Bray is slipping away. His breaths are already inconsistent. Finnick steps into the elevator and presses a button.

"Take the next one. Floor 4, Room 3. Stay put," he instructs as the doors close.

"Good bye," I manage to say. I'm conscious of all the Capitol workers in my surroundings. I won't be there for him when he dies, and I have to part with him without even a squeeze of the hand or a kiss on the forehead.. A tear escapes and rolls down my cheek. "Goodbye," I repeat, more firmly. Finnick seems to understand. I see him look down at the simple boy tenderly through the crack of the door. The elevator shuts and shoots upward. I wipe the tear off my face as I press the up button for the next ride. A young girl with bubblegum pink hair and matching freckles looks up at me curiously.

"Why are you sad?" She asks.

"I said goodbye to a friend," I say, fighting back tears.

"Oh. Will you see him again?"

"I hope so, kid. I really hope so."

The next elevator shoots down and its doors open. I enter and press the floor button. She watches me the whole time the doors shut. I feel myself going upward and brace myself for the change in altitude. The doors open and I impulsively sprint to Room 3. The first thing I see is a giant white bed. I crawl into it and cry. I cry for Braley and Irma. I cry for my family. I cry for me, but mostly, I cry for that pink haired girl, because she will grow up to believe the lie that the Games is a time of celebration, when actually it is a time of death.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Drop a review below if you liked it :) Update is on the way. ~Cartega**


	4. After Braley

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. This chapter is dedicated to oddtom! Enjoy :)**

It seems like days have passed when I hear the door hinges creak open. Finnick, gorgeous despite his shaken manner, comes in.

"Get up," he says.

I ignore him, sinking back into my pillows further. "So you did it?" I ask, thinking of Braley's strange behavior leaving the train.

"You better become a better assassin if you want to survive even ten minutes in the Games," he says, more severely than he realizes. I roll over, avoiding his gaze.

"Marina," Finnick says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You can't give up now. You promised your family you would come back to them, I bet a friend or two as well." I turn towards him in reply, so he continues. "You were a nervous wreck at lunch, and then I found the pill on the floor once you left. I put two and two together. I gave it to him right before we left. Braley left this world like a baby falling asleep. He didn't suffer, and I know that's why you were going to do it yourself."

I nod. Finnick continues as I sit up a bit, "These next few hours are critical. They're going to find him dead, and they're not going to be pleased, not at all. No one gets out of the Games, not even simple-minded boys. They're going to come to you first. They might drag you into interrogation, they might threaten your family, I don't know, but whatever happens, you can't let on that you know anything. Release your grief for him. Show them how shocked you are, that part shouldn't be hard. Then, they'll come to me. I'm going to take the fall."

"Won't they...kill you?" I ask. I don't think I can handle any more death, not today, anyways.

Finnick actually laughs. It's a pleasant sound, in spite of its sarcastic intention. "If you win, Marina Calder, you'll find a way to survive the Capitol's blackmailing. I found mine quite early on. Don't worry about me."

"So, the Capitol never leaves you alone, even after the Games?" I always thought the victors were free to live their lives after they win.

Another laugh escapes him, "Lemonhead, do they ever leave anyone alone?" He gets up without another word and walks toward the door. His hand lingers on the knob. "You know nothing. I was never here, got it?"

"Got it."

He turns the handle and leaves me to wait for the fate that the Capitol will hand me, again.

I pace the room. I decide to take a shower, indulging myself with the hot water and luscious soaps. I shave my legs for the first time. I had always seen the wealthy girls at my school do it. I never bothered, though. The hair on my legs are blonde, so I could get away with it. It's almost a sign of poverty, hairy legs, for the girls at least. Sandy Litfield always wears pants, even in the summer. I couldn't stand it, if I were her.

I can see why the wealthy girls do it. I can't help but rub my legs, and when I get back into the bed with silk sheets, it's a feeling that I can only describe as glorious.

The feeling disappears as quickly as it comes. There's a knock on the door. My heart races as it turns to open, the person not waiting for my assent, meaning it's urgent.

It's Vada Kingsley. She looks terrible. Her fake eyelashes are askew and there's a line of neon yellow lipstick on her cheek.

"Braley Brine is...dead," she says.

"What?"I answer, the shock of his death floods my mind, fueling my incredulous tone.

"He's dead, gone. We're not sure how. The doctors are looking at him right now to see. This has never happened before! Think of all the publicity you'll get," Vada says, off handedly.

"Publicity?" I repeat, infuriated. "Publicity! Braley is dead and that's all you think about?" I'm fuming. That's all the Capitol cares about. Entertainment! The death of an innocent boy is nothing but a news story to them.

"Well, dear. I myself find it almost a relief. He wouldn't have survived very long in the arena, don't you agree?"

"Get out," I growl. I feel sick just looking at her with her silver wig and high heeled boots.

"I thought you should know," she says innocently.

"Just get out! He's dead. He's dead. He's dead!" I shriek. Vada stares at me, and I find the closest thing to me to throw at her. It's a pillow, and I send it flying at her.

"Really, Ms. Calder!" she exclaims.

I need something harder. I look around and spot a remote on the table next to me. I reach for it and throw it as hard as I can. It hits her in the mouth, and I see red coming in between her neon lips.

"Get out!" I yell, not even sorry for hurting her.

Vada scurries out of the room, hand covering her mouth. The door slams shut, and I hear the lock click behind her. So, they discovered Braley. I know I won't have to wait long for officials to interview- or interrogate me.

But no one comes. I stay up for hours waiting. I stare at the door, rubbing my legs to calm myself. Finally, I fetch the pillow and remote I threw at Vada. I wipe the lipstick and blood off the remote and press the On button.

The Capitol emblem takes up the screen. It's the recap from the Reaping. I guess now is the best time to get a head start on knowing my enemies, and possible allies.

District 1 is first, as usual. It's a festival. Bright lights, colorful streamers, and a bubbly man set the stage. The escort, decked in silver sequins, reaps the female tribute.

"Iridescent Buchanan!" He reads eagerly. The crowd roars and it doesn't stop when the girl reaches the stage. She's pretty, like all District 1 Careers. She must be one, because no one volunteered for her. Her jet black hair is curled softly, which would be considered a luxury in my village. The escort has to hush them so he can pick the next tribute.

"Malcolm Opal!" The cameras pan to a scrawny 14 year old.

"I volunteer," a powerful voice states in the silence. A man, no, a teen wearing a pale gold suit makes his way to the front.

"Your name?" The escort asks above the raucous of adoration.

"Midas Royalton," he replies, pumping his fist, most likely to show off his rippling bicep. I roll my eyes as the clip fades out and is replaced with the symbol of District 2.

A female escort, even more ridiculous looking than Vada, reads the slip of paper. A sullen fifteen year old is quickly replaced by a massive 18 year old. Her arms are twice the size of mine and her walk exuberates power. It's no surprise when she says her name is Nike. Next, the male tribute is called.

"Maximus Troy," the escort calls squeakily.

The last name is familiar. I realize why when I see my new competitor. Nike looks exactly like him, from their shining blonde hair to their tan, bulking skin.

"Crap," I whisper. They beam when they see each other, and hold their hands up in victory. "Please don't tell me..."

"Twins!" The escort says in delight. "Good luck to you both, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

District 3 is next with a greeting from a very round escort dressed in red and white, reminding me of the Christmas story I read my siblings ever since I could read- Father Clause. He chooses a girl close to my age. Gage Something walks to the stage, tears flowing freely. She has accepted her Reaping as her death sentence. Huxley James is the male tribute. He has a broken arm, and uses his left hand to accept Father Christmas' jovial handshake. I remember my second Reaping Day I had a twisted ankle. The first thing I thought when I hurt it was how it would affect me if I was reaped. Fate granted me one measly favor in at least waiting for the year I was fully healthy to be selected.

An ocean wave washes away the screen and the symbol of District 4 appears. My reaping. I sit up, replaying everything that happened before seeing it on the screen. Vada greets everyone. I notice myself among the crowd when the camera pans to see all of the children from 4. I'm already tense.

My name is called. They zoom on my face, and it looks panic stricken, so opposite from the Careers expression when they were picked. I let go of Nerissa's hand and walk into the stage. I try to watch objectively. I look scared, which I am even now, but what will the other tributes see? I'm not painful to look at, and the Capitol can transform me into anything they want. Cute. Gorgeous. Desirable. Whatever it takes to win their favor and the Games, I must allow them to portray me in that light. The thought makes my skin crawl. I have strong arms from fishing and hoisting nets full of deep sea fish. They can't overlook me entirely. Braley is called next. Braley. My heart aches when his face appears on screen. They conveniently cut out Irma's pleas of mercy, and then we're whisked into the Justice Building.

District 5 could definitely be overlooked. Foster is a midget compared to Maximus and Midas. He wouldn't reach my shoulders, even though he's at least 2 years older than me. He stares at his feet as his serene escort calls Savara Watts' name. She towers over him. She is painfully thin, and looks like she could collapse any moment. Her hacking cough is louder than the escort's parting words.

I glance at the clock while 6's emblem appears. It is getting late, and I know tomorrow will be a long day. I'm determined to watch them all, because their reaping may tell me more than a week's worth of training.

Harvey Daniels and Vesper Landon are called. Both have potential, at least Vesper will once she's out of the high heeled shoes she's wearing. She trips up the stairs, and laughs all through the rest of the ceremony. She's compensating, like the time I burned my hand on the stove and cried, not from pain. I laughed at the fiery red flesh until tears poured down my face. It wasn't until the doctor told me I couldn't fish for 2 months did the tears become real.

I snap out of my own thoughts at the sight of the tribute from District 7. Pine, a thirteen year old with chattering teeth, is a laughable competitor in contrast to the brute next to her.

Buford Gaily looks like a Career, walks like a Career, and stands like a Career. He has a grim frown and hateful eyes, plus he looks like he eats whole oak trees for breakfast. He cracks his knuckles threateningly as their escort ends the Reaping. He's been ready to play since his name was announced. I swallow nervously.

Bobbin Smith's Reaping reminds me that District 8 is responsible for making all our clothes. He and his fellow representative, Juniper, remind me of the kids I see walking home from the fish canning factory in 4. Bobbin's back is stooped and both of them look too small for their age.

I inhale sharply at District 9. Terra could be Cassie and Coral in a few years. She has their round, blue eyes. She's too young looking. I'm surprised when her age is listed at 16. Miller West is reaped next. He's plain looking in his straw hat and bare feet. I don't hear any gasps or cries like I'm accustomed to hearing. Miller is alone in the world, which can make people do crazy things. I think of him like Delmare Peters, the firebrand from my village. I'll have to watch him more carefully than I think.

I'm about to call it a night, but something grabs my attention. It's both of the tributes from 10- Bell Rutherford and Brannock Thompson.

Bell couldn't be more than twelve. She's tiny with red bows tying off her red pigtails. I smile, Marius would have a crush on her. The terrible thought that her life is most likely at an end sickens my stomach.

The nausea disappears at the sight of Brannock. When his name is called, he makes a beeline for the section set aside for the 18 year old girls. He grabs the hand of one with curly brown hair. He wipes the tears off her cheek and kisses it before the Peacekeepers can reach him, and he walks to the stage, broad shoulders back. He doesn't go to the spot where all male tributes are supposed to stand at first. He walks around, giving Bell a reassuring shoulder squeeze and a wink to the escort. He rolls up his flannel sleeves as if he's ready to start a hard day's work. From the livestock district, I'm sure he's used to it. I could see him riding into the sunset, holding a lasso. With haste, I think of Seaweed taking me to the Ice Sea Swing to get Brannock off my mind.

District 11's symbol appears. I sink down into the pillows. It's a relief to know there's only 4 tributes left to observe.

Laurel Vee share a striking resemblance to Seaweed's sister,Tyde. They have the same nose and worry lines. I wonder if Laurel has 4 younger siblings like Tyde does. Seaweed doesn't worry about anything, he's too busy making other people smile to frown about his problems.

Trail Williams actually passes out when his name is called. I can't believe it when I see it. I don't think it's ever happened in the history of the Games. They get him up on stage, shaking and pallid faced.

District 12, finally, is on screen. I sit up to prevent me from falling asleep. Drowsily, I note Eta Maxwell and Briar Fenwood. They're like the usual 12 tributes, underfed and with a look that gave the impression of a dog kicked one too many times. Eta can't stop her sobbing and Briar looks awkwardly in the other direction, hiding tears himself. A new escort, a woman with a pink wig and sparkling gold heels, leads the Cryers into their Justice Building.

The Capitol's emblem is the last symbol to appear, the anthem blaring in the background. The Recap is over. I turn on my side, too tired to turn the TV off. I'm asleep before the commercials start.

I'm startled awake by the sound of someone pounding at my door, and the handle shaking vigorously.

It's the Capitol. They know about Braley, and they're coming for me. I rush out of bed and grab the nearest weapon I can find. I tear the lamp shade off and yank the plug out of its socket. I hear the lock click and watch the door fly open. I'm ready for whatever steps over the threshold.

* * *

 **Please Review if you liked it!**


End file.
